


Fray

by schim



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee crashes Prince Gumball's party and it sets off a game of "keep the damn vampire out of the castle". [RETIRED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fray

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is on RETIRED status which means there are currently no plans to ever finish it. I apologize for this.

“Look at this _MESS_.”

A pink arm snapped back to point an accusing finger at a scene of chaos. Candy citizens groaned as they picked themselves up like war-weary soldiers. Chunks of cake and pastry filling dripped from their faces. Strawberry punch puddled at their feet.

Marshall's eyes followed, skimming over the situation before falling back to something much more interesting. Anger painted Prince Gumball's cheeks several shades of red darker. It looked good, very good.

Gumball's foot came down and clicked on the polished floor. “Are you even listening to me!?”

“Muh?” The tip of Marshall's tongue hung out of his mouth. He pulled it back inside as he focused on how the prince's flush of color spread. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Argh!” Gumball threw up his hands. “I can't believe you, Marshall.”

“It's a party.” Marshall kicked back, floating to the other side of the prince, slow and lazy. “I was trying to help.”

“Help?” Gumball's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. “ _Help_? Does this looking like _helping_ to you?”

Marshall rolled his eyes as he did a slow loop in the air. “Yeah. Helping make this lame party more fun.”

“Get out.”

A little gumdrop man winced as Marshall scooped red icing off his face with a finger. He sucked the pigment out and returned the icing, but this time as a white mustache across his victim's face. Marshall laughed to himself.

“Marshall Lee.” Gumball's voice dropped with a growl. “You are hereby _banished_.”

“Whatever.” Marshall rolled his eyes and yanked his bass out of the wall. Debris fell and a candy citizen squeaked and rubbed her head. “Like that would keep me out.” He floated up to a gaping hole in the wall and strummed a few notes. “I'm only leaving because this blows. Like I take any of your 'banishments' seriously, ha.”

“OUT.” Gumball stamped his foot, fists clenched.

“I'll be back,” Marshall purred from the depths of his throat. “Better stay on those pretty pink toes of yours, prince.”

He forced a laugh. As a final farewell, Marshall “accidentally” made the hole larger with a swing of his axe. Gumball huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Peppermint Butler arrived with a list of the damages. Incidences of undead destruction, from a singular, specific source, were becoming all too common. It was like clockwork, very exhausting and unwanted clockwork.

The prince needed to “step up his game”, as his opponent would have put it.


End file.
